A Different Kind Of Mission
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: Neji Hyuuga has a problem and Sakura is his only answer. What kind of trouble has Neji gotten himself into? Just read and find out! SakuNeji may have future lemon
1. Predelude: The problem

A Different Kind of Mission

Summary: Neji Hyuuga has a problem: his uncle offered him the title of future head of the clan in Hinata's stead, but only if he finds a girlfriend…With his uncle on his deathbed, Sakura reluctantly accepts Neji's offer…

Disclaimer: Yea yea I don't own them or anything…blah blah blah.

Note: I know, I know…my dedicated readers are going to kill me: WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING NEW STORIES INSTEAD OF UPDATING YOUR OTHER ONES?!

The plain and simple answer? I am not nearly interested in most of the Sakura/Neji fanfics…I thought I'd make my own. Sometimes, dear readers, I get an idea for a story and can't help but write it…I still have writers block on the old ones though…sorry…

Neji 19

Sakura 18

Well…before any of my rabid readers kill me…ON WITH THE STORY!

PREDELUDE:

The Problem:

Opal eyes stared down at the elder man on the bed. He looked so frail...so weak. Neji almost couldn't believe that this man was once the strongest in the clan. Hiashi opened his pale eyes and coughed slightly. "Ah Neji…good. I have been wanting to talk to you." Neji nodded silently. His uncle had been sick for a long time with a wasting disease and Neji knew that he was going to die soon. "As you know…" The elder man said calmly, "I am dying. I don't believe I have more than a year." Neji nodded, a solemn look on his face.

"I know, Neji, that you have long ago forgiven me for your father, but I must stress to you how sorry I am that my brother died. And as retribution, when I die, the curse of every side branch member will be lifted." Neji couldn't hide his shock. "Uncle! Are you sure? You are going to break a hundred years or so of tradition!" Hiashi nodded with a smile. "I know the pain that mark has cause everyone. But on to more pressing matters. Hinata has refused to take the head of the clan upon my death." Neji looked back at Hiashi, surprise still evident on his face. "Don't look so surprised…she's not really cut out for leading. Hanabi is still too young. I don't believe she could take the position and treat it well…which leaves me with a problem. I have to name a successor. I, of course, believe that you should take my place at the head of the family."

Amazement, shock, joy, sadness, and so many other emotions flooded through the black haired boy. Neji's eyes met his uncle's and in a moment, the joyous news was interrupted by a flaw. "The only thing, Neji, is you must have a woman to share the family with. A girlfriend, if you will." Thus…Neji's world crashed around him.


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: Shimata….Kuso lawyers! I don't own Naruto charries…they are all that one persons….

A Different Kind Of Mission:

Chapter One:

The Deal

"A…girlfriend?" Neji stammered. Going on missions with women were one thing…but Neji had no experience with romance. NONE. ZIP. ZERO. NADA.

A smirk played on Hiashi's lips. "Come now, Neji! This can't be a problem for you!" The younger man blinked at his uncle. "But…why?"

Hiashi looked at the dank, grey ceiling of his room and, with a rueful smile replied, "You are too cold, Neji. You're social skills are almost nonexistent and this will make leading a clan and letting the clan flourish near impossible. If you get a woman to love you and help you grow, then I am sure you will gain the proper insight and abilities to run our family." The old man's logic made sense, unfortunately for Neji.

The opaque eyes looked at the clouds as Neji laid on his back and sighed. He had since left Hiashi to rest and needed to think things out. A girlfriend…? He couldn't get a girlfriend in time…this he was sure. A fake girlfriend? There was a possibility. The black-haired boy sighed. He hated deceiving Hiashi, but…damn he wanted to be the head of the clan! "So it's settled then…" He whispered to himself. He had the plan…but now he needed a girl. Tenten? No, she was engaged to Lee. That Yamanaka girl? Hell no. WAY too annoying. That sand woman? Nope, Shikimaru has all but put a sign around her neck claiming her. This may be harder than he expected.

"Neji-niisan?" A soft voice came from behind him. He turned slightly to face his cousin. "Yes, Hinata-sama?" She was pointing her fingers like always. "I'm going to go to the ramen shop with Sakura-san and Naruto-kun. Could you tell Hanabi if she asks where I've gone?"

That's when it hit him…like…like…like when Sakura punched the boulder to the Akatsuki's cave when they went after Gaara-sama. "SAKURA!" He said in realization, scaring the crap out of the already nervous Hinata. "Wh-what?" She asked shyly.

"Hinata-sama! YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" Said the proclaimed Kohona genious himself. He jumped up and ran for the town. Hinata just stood there blinking and confused.

Sakura was at the ramen shop, with Naruto sitting next to her. They both looked up as a panting, pale-eyed man ran up and stopped. "Neji!" Naruto said, mouth full of ramen. He nodded at the blonde before turning to the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura-san? May I have a word with you?" He asked in his normal, cool voice. She blinked and nodded, standing up and following him.

Neji led her to a secluded area, and onto a red bridge over a small river. "What's up, Neji?" She asked, green eyes curious.

Suddenly, Neji found it awkward and hard to ask the question. "Sakura-san. I am in a predicament and need your assistance." She blinked again and looked back at him. "My uncle, Hiashi, is very ill. We do not think he will last till the end of the year…"

"And you want me to heal him?" She asked, not understanding. "No, Sakura-san, even the Hokage-sama wasn't able to. There is nothing anyone can do." Puzzlement was evident upon the girl's face. "He wants me to be the leader of the clan."

"That's great!" Sakura smiled. Neji's face remained impassive. "But…" he continued, "He wants me to have a girlfriend before this. Sakura-san, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend…just until Uncle dies…" He said. Wow, it sounded so much more selfish and mean and rude when he said it out loud.

"Pretend…to be…your girlfriend?" She repeated, surprised. He nodded, swallowing. "What's in it for me?" She asked with a smirk. Neji was surprised at her reaction.

"Anything you want." He said, unsure of what exactly he could give her in return. He thought it would be easier if she picked it. "Fine. I'll be your 'girlfriend', Neji. I will ponder the price during the time." He was floored. She had agreed?!

"Great. But it must be convincing. I don't need anyone causing my uncle to be suspicious." Sakura nodded, fully understanding. "Then that means that EVERYONE must think that we are a couple." She smiled and grabbed his hand. He looked down at their entwined hands with confusion on his face. She laughed. "Meaning we have to do couple-like things!" He blinked.

"Neji! Like holding hands, going on dates, hanging out." He nodded, unsure if he was even going to last as a fake boyfriend. "Come on…lets go get some ramen." She said, pulling his hand and they walked together back to the ramen shop, where Naruto choked on his fourth bowl at the sight of them holding hands.


	3. Fooling The Fools

Disclaimer: Do I reeeeally have to do this every chapter? Meh. Yall suck. I DON'T OWN NARUTO or it would be called Neji or Sasuke or Itachi.

A Different Kind Of Mission

Chapter 2: Fooling the Fools

It had been two days since the plan had began. Neji was doing more things that he never thought he would do. He went shopping, held hands, and started hanging out with Sakura's friends. This was all new and strange to him and, surprisingly, he didn't mind. The girl was nice to him and he had found that they have more in common than he had ever thought.

"Neji-kun? Hello? Earth to Neji-kun!" A small hand waved in front of his face and he blinked, coming out of his thoughts and looking at the kunoichi that was in front of him. "Sorry, Sakura. What was that?" He said, absentmindedly swirling his straw in his soda. She didn't get angry, just smiled. "I asked what you wanted to do later?" Neji made a silent 'oooh' and shrugged. "I don't really mind. You pick this time, Sakura."

She looked at her reflection in the window of the small restaurant and stroked her hair. It was really getting long. "I was thinking about going and getting a haircut. Wanna come with?" She said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"As long as they cut yours and not mine." He said defiantly. Sakura giggled. "Hey, Sakura? Why do you always cut your hair short? I realize why you did it back when we were genin, but you still do it." Her eyes looked down at her milkshake and shrugged.

"I grew it out when I was younger because Ino and I heard that Sasuke-ku-….Sasuke liked girls with long hair. We constantly competed for his attention back then and so long hair was my symbol of my affection for him. I guess…I don't want to have that symbol anymore." She said with a small smile. Neji's eyes softened at her and he touched her hand. "I am truly sorry for what Sasuke-san did to you."

She patted his hand with her other. "SO IT IS TRUE!" A shrill voice rang in their heads. The blonde owner of the voice stood in front of the table that they sat at. "OH MY GOD! SAKURA! You are really dating Neji?!" Ino's eyes were wide and Sakura looked amused, while Neji was sure he looked in pain…which he was.

"Is that a bad thing, Ino-pig?" Sakura laughed. Ino scoffed. "How could YOU gain his affection when he resisted my beauty!?" Neji raised an eyebrow but then a repressed memory surfaced.

_The blonde pulled the ponytail out of her hair and winked at him. "I've been wanting to meet you, Neji-san…" She attempted to flirt. "Go away." He said coldly to her and turned on his heel._

Sakura and Ino were chatting and Neji slid out of the booth. "Sakura, I will meet you later, I need to go talk to some people and do some things." He said as he turned on his heel and left, leaving Sakura with a questioning look and Ino with an angry one.

"So my friendly rival! You have finally got yourself a girlfriend! It is too bad that I am still ahead of you on this matter!" The man said in his righteously annoying voice, grinning and patting Neji on the back. The girl behind Lee sweat dropped and smiled kindly at Neji. "That's wonderful to hear, Neji!" Lee grinned at his fiancée, Tenten and turned back to Neji. "Who is the lucky girl?"

"Haruno Sakura." The dark-haired man replied calmly. Lee looked slightly jealous but smiled anyway. "That's wonderful! Finally you will know the joy of love!" He grabbed Tenten and spun her around, while she smiled nervously. Neji was almost feeling sorry for his teammate because she had to marry Lee, but gave them both a small smile. He was honestly trying to understand what she saw in him, but nothing came to mind.

Gai, who had just walked in laughed heartily. "Ah youth and love! Love and youth! Two great things!" He beamed, then turned on Neji. "Good to see you, Neji! Tell me, how has your Uncle been?" The coffee-haired male shook his head sadly and Gai knew the sad truth. "My apologies, Neji." He said while putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Truth be told, Neji was glad that Gai understood.

"If you'll all excuse me, then, I have to catch up with Sakura." He mumbled before exiting the Lee household.

Not long after walking down the street, a pink head was visible down in a bustle of people. He walked up beside her calmly and but his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him with a confusing glance and he whispered almost inaudibly that he was making it look real. She nodded and flashed him a smile. The members of the group that Sakura was talking to had immediately shut up and was staring at the odd sight in front of them.

"Sakura-san? Neji-sama? Together?" One of them finally said what the others were thinking. Sakura nodded with that radiant smile…_WAIT! Radiant? Neji, get a hold of yourself!_

Neji mentally slapped himself. That was an odd thought, especially for him. Sakura patted her hand on his arm that was around her shoulders. "Yep! He asked me yesterday!" She said, her lovely green eyes sparkling like emera- _DAMN! I did it again! Since when is Sakura lovely?_

Once again Neji mentally slapped himself. Heavens he was starting to scare himself. "Neji?" Her voice floated through to his thoughts and he pulled out of his mind. Neji looked at the pink haired girl as she smiled to him. "We should be going now. Hair cut appointment." She said to the others. Sakura took his hand and nodded goodbyes to the group as she led him away.

"You realized I just saved you from total humiliation, right?" The girl smiled at the Hyuuga out of the corner of her eyes. Neji raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering what she was talking about.

"While you were daydreaming, I was dodging odd questions." She enlightened him. "It was just really lucky we had a way to escape." Neji looked down at her and nodded, quietly thanking her. "Here we are…" They were stopped in front of an old building that Neji recognized as the botonist/kunoichi Ino's home. "Yamanaka-san?" Neji questioned the cherry blossom haired girl beside him.

"Ino-pig always cuts my hair for me. She did such a nice job with my hack-job back in the Chunin exams, that I let her do it every time I need it." Sakura explained as she knocked on the door. A blue eye peered through the peek-hole before the door opened to reveal the blonde girl with a big grin.

"Hey Forehead! You're late!" Ino grinned at her friend. Sakura smirked. "Well at least I know you can read a clock, Ino-pig."

Ino laughed at her best friend before looking at the tall, dark man brooding beside her. "Neji-san! What are you doing here? Are you looking to get a haircut too?" Neji's hands immediantly went to his long hair and he pulled the ponytail close to him. "No."

Sakura and Ino laughed hard at this odd gesture from the stoic Hyuuga. "I'm kidding. Chill out." Ino let the two inside and set to work on Sakura's long hair.

Sorry for the short chapter, but you all should be grateful I even updated! _hides behind shield from fruit and veggie throwing readers _I blame school:P Now…to update other stories…

It is my hope that if I update some of my stories, all the authors of the stories I am currently obsessed with will update theirs. ; Well…ja ne…must update the others….

Amori


	4. A Threat to the Plan

Disclaimer: What? Me steal the most precious thing since anything? Never! –innocent eyes- oh okay fine… - puts naruto deed back- poopyheads…

A Different Kind Of Mission

Chapter 3: A Threat To The Plan

"You look fine, Sakura, stop messing with it." His voice was bored but he was patient as the pink haired girl pulled her hair back, then let it down, then pulled it behind one ear, then the other. Truth be told, he was hungry and unless they left soon, their reservations would cancel.

"I'm sorry, Neji, but it just doesn't seem right." Sakura mussed her hair for a good minute more before Neji couldn't stand it any longer.

"Here." He handed her a light purple ribbon that matched her dark purple and light lilac dress perfectly. She gasped at its beauty and took it gently. "Oh thank you!" She smiled and hugged him before putting it in her hair much like the way she always wore her headband. Finally satisfied with her hair, Sakura grabbed her purse and grinned at the starving Hyuuga. "Okay, let's go!"

Neji wanted to cheer but he just nodded and led her out of the house and to the restaurant. Sakura looked up at the fancy place and looked to her 'boyfriend'. "Neji this place is so expensive!" The white-eyed man just shrugged and walked in, Sakura at his side.

"Master Hyuuga, welcome! Your usual table?" A tall woman greeted and upon receiving a nod from the dark haired man, she led them to a private table and gave them both a menu. "Rai-kun will be over to get your order in just a moment." She bowed and excused herself.

"This place is beautiful!" Sakura admired the building's glory in awe and Neji couldn't help but smile. Within a minute a shorter man with light brown hair appeared and bowed in greeting.

"Konbanwa, Hyuuga-sama. May I take your and your date's order?" Sakura looked down at the menu and couldn't think of what to order. Luckily, Neji knew the menu by heart.

"Some tea and the special please." Rai nodded and bowed again before leaving to fetch their tea. Neji turned back to Sakura. "It doesn't matter what you order, here, it all tastes good." The green-eyed girl nodded with a smile. It was another few minutes before Rai came back with a beautiful kettle of tea. He filled two glasses before setting the tea down and excusing himself once again.

Neji was sipping his tea when he noticed a familiar face at the front door to the restaurant. Coal black eyes turned and caught sight of Neji and the pink head in front of him. The dark-haired man walked over to their table and nodded at Neji, who returned the nod stiffly. Nothing good was about to happen. Sakura turned to look curiously at the guest and her eyes froze on his face.

"…Sasuke…?" Her voice was a whisper and her eyes were wide. Sasuke looked at Sakura and his face softened but it was barely noticeable. The awkward silence that followed was even tough for Neji, though he didn't understand why the sudden appearance of the Uchiha bothered him as much as it did.

"So, you're on a date with the Hyuuga?" Sasuke's voice was surprisingly calm and normal. Sakura blinked and then looked over at Neji as if she forgot he was there. This just made Neji more upset as he stood silently.

"Well, she was, but I believe she'd be more happy to catch up with an old friend." Before they could even reply, Neji dropped some bills on the table and walked out of the door silently. Sakura watched his retreating form and noticed how ridged his back was and the way he clenched his fists. He was upset.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I have to go." She moved to get up when his hand wrapped around her wrist. Sakura looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Forget him. Haven't you missed me? I'm back, to stay. Even Tsunade-sama is okay with it…sure I'm on probation and can't leave the village for three years, but I'm back."

His voice was almost pleading. Sakura felt all the pain from the last few years punch her in the stomach as she looked into the face she once loved. She wanted to cry and yell and sob in his arms asking him why he left. Why he waited so long before coming back. But, she reminded herself, she'd changed. She was stronger now than she'd ever been before. She wasn't bound to him anymore with love. "Let go of me, Sasuke, please."

Her voice was quiet, but strong and Sasuke couldn't help but let his hand drop from hers and watched silently as she walked away and disappeared after Neji.

"Sakura…you've changed more than I thought. Mark my words…I'll get you back." His voice was soft but sure as he closed his eyes and mentally glared at the image of the dark-haired Hyuuga. His vow rang strong in the quiet air.

That's it for this chapter. Sorry folks but at least I updated. This chapter was kinda fun. I want some dango now… XD poor neji, just as he was getting to admit he liked her to himself….I'm so awful but hey, yall (the readers) have been saying I should add another guy so there ya go! Yay conflict! Review please!

Amori


	5. Killer Bento

Disclaimer: yea yea I'm updating…only cause yall won't shuddup! Lol jk! Yall know I luv yall cause without you, I wouldn't have much point to writing now would I? I DON'T OWN NARUTO! …..okay fine…or Sakura or Neji or ANYONE! ;.;

I just want yall to know…I'm forcing myself to finish this chapter…so it may not be so long…darn writer's block…

Chapter 4: Killer Bento

"Neji, wait!" Sakura jogged to catch up with the brown-haired Hyuuga. Neji stopped and turned slightly to look at her as she came to his side. "What is wrong? You just stormed out of there!"

"I'm not fond of that Uchiha." Was his simple reply before turning and walking again. Sakura fell in step beside him and looked up at him silently. Neji found her stare slightly annoying and he looked down at her. "What?"

The green-eyed kunoichi blinked at him before looking straight ahead. "I was just thinking that it looked like you were jealous." It was a teasing statement, but she said it in a serious and hushed tone. Neji blinked back at her and shrugged.

"I can't be jealous. It isn't becoming." Sakura raised an eyebrow and Neji sighed again. "I have to keep up appearances for the clan. I am going to be the leader of the clan soon, and I want to be respectable."

Sakura giggled and grinned at him. "You don't think showing you care about 'your woman' is respectable?" Neji looked down at her again with a puzzled face. What was so funny about not being jealous?

"When you care about someone, you should show it. It shows to the other people that you are strong enough and comfortable enough with yourself. Jealousy also acts as a kind of warning to other guys that you mean business. I respect a man that cares about someone," explained Sakura thoughtfully. Neji was slightly lost on the topic but shrugged. He didn't feel like arguing with the pink-haired wonder.

"So…why were you so mad when Sasuke showed up?" She asked after a few minutes in silence.

Again, Neji shrugged. "I don't know. I saw him and thought that you'd suddenly go back to him and be just like you were back when we were genin…you know, chasing him everywhere and constantly obsessing over him." Neji looked down at her and saw a smile grace her lips. He blushed and turned his head away while crossing his arms, "It would ruin the plan!" He added as a cover up.

"Right, the plan." Sakura looked forward. Neji looked at her with almost shock on his face. "You didn't forget about the plan, did you?!"

Sakura giggled. "Well…….sorta…." Neji felt his eye flinch as he stared down at the girl next to him. Sakura looked back before bursting into a fit of giggling.

"What?" the brown-haired boy stared down at her with confusion. "N-nothing!" Sakura grinned and ran ahead of him for a few feet before turning around. "But you know, you still owe me dinner since you stormed out of there without any food!"

Neji raised an eyebrow and strolled up after her. "That means, Neji-kun, that you have to let me make dinner for you!" This time Neji stared at her as if she were on fire.

"Pweeeeeeeze?" Sakura gave him big puppy dog eyes and the Jounin sighed and agreed. "Yay! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and led him to her home. "Make yourself comfortable." She sat him on the couch before making her way into the small kitchen.

Neji looked around the small apartment with a lazy gaze. It was surprisingly mature and classy. The walls were a dark cream with brown detailed boarders and the furniture was very sleek and modern. A wooden coffee table rested in front of him, a tasteful flower centerpiece was its only occupant.

"Ready!" Neji stood and watched as Sakura popped into the living room with a picnic basket in hand. "A picnic?" Neji asked as he looked up into her shining eyes as she nodded with a grin on her face.

The pale-eyed male shrugged and let the kunoichi drag him out into the night once more. After a few moments of walking, Neji and Sakura came to a beautiful river where the stars shone bright overhead and the grass was as soft as velvet. "Team seven used to come here and relax after training…before Sasuke ran off. Now I am the only one that comes here anymore. It has kinda become my little haven." Sakura explained.

Neji smiled softly at her as she laid out a small blanked and they sat down. "It's beautiful here." Neji could really appreciate the simple beauty of his surroundings. Sakura nodded and smiled while digging in her basket. She pulled out two rectangle-shaped boxes and handed him one. "I made a bento."

Neji smiled back and opened up the food. It smelt delicious and looked fantastic. He waited for her to take the first bite before picking up some of the rice with his chopsticks.

It was, by far, the worst thing Neji had ever tasted in his life. Worse than the curry of life, much worse. Was she trying to kill him? There is no way you could mess up making a bento. Maybe there was poison in it? Or acid? Nutmeg? As much as Neji wanted to gag and spit out the disgusting concoction, he couldn't bring himself to as he saw Sakura's hopeful face looking at him nervously. He forced himself to swallow and smiled at Sakura.

"Wonderful!" He lied and took another big bite. Neji decided that he would think of this as training. If he could stomach Sakura's cooking, he could stomach anything life threw at him.

Sakura's eyes widened and a big smile spread across her face. "Really? That's great! Mom always said I was a horrible cook and should stay away from the kitchen, but I always hoped that I would get better!"

Neji smiled through another tongue-torturing bite. "Well, some people like certain food better than others." He couldn't help himself from thinking that her mom was right. Another bite. Neji looked down at the box of 'food' and felt like he wanted to do a happy dance. Three-fourths of the bento was gone. He almost made it through the death-defying food! Just a few more bites.

As he raised the chopstick of food to his mouth, everything suddenly went black and Neji toppled to the ground unconscious. Sakura screamed and looked around for a source of what happened. Upon finding none, she picked the man up with her super strength and carried him to the hospital.

"Sakura-san! What happened to Hyuuga-sama?" One of the nurses asked as Sakura ran through and put Neji on a stretcher. "I don't know, just get a doctor on it."

After forty-five minutes of pacing in the hospital waiting room, Sakura was approached by the Doctor. "Oh, Tsukimaru, how is he?" She asked her colleague.

"Well, Sakura, we helped him. As it turns out, he had a sever case of food poisoning." With this Tsukimaru grinned and winked. "Your cooking gave him food poisoning. Good job!"

Sakura felt her face fall. "Oh cheer up, Sakura, now we know how you can take out all your enemies! Disguise yourself as their cook and feed them your food!"

"Shut up, Tsukimaru. I ate the same food, why am I not in there?" The man pondered this for a moment before shrugging. "Either you are just so used to your own cooking that you are immune to it, or your medical chakra eats the poisonous parts away. Kind of healing you without you knowing?"

After a few more minutes, Sakura came into the hospital room where a pale Neji laid, asleep. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and sighed. "I'm sorry, Neji." She whispered. "I shouldn't have tried to cook." Then something hit her.

"Well, you are at fault too! You lied and kept eating even though you didn't like it!" She said loudly, some anger flooding her.

Deep in Neji's sleeping mind, he dreamed suddenly that Sakura was very angry with him. 'Uh oh'.

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry yalls but you know the drill…short, yes, and added a slight filler. I'm sorry but I'm tired, in class, and my head hurts… ;.; Plus I have writer's block like no other. REVIEW THOUGH!


	6. My life the novel

Disclaimer: OMG I'M BACK! Sorry guys! I so totally wacked out my wrist! ;.; I was in a wrist split for like EVER! BUT I'M SO BACK! And this is the first Fanfic I am updating so feel loved! Yea…oh I don't own anyones! Well.. except Tsukimaru…lol

WARNING! I'm sorry ppl but it's going to be short…I don't feeeeeeel good…seems like something's ALWAYS wrong with me doesn't it? lol

Chapter 5: My Life The Novel

Neji's violet eyes opened slowly but immediately shut when sunlight attacked his sight. He mumbled and groaned but stiffened when he sensed a presence in the room. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the left and relaxed when he spotted a pink head lying on the bed next to his arm.

Sakura was sleeping in probably the most uncomfortable position possible in a hospital. She was kneeling on the floor, her bare knees on the cold tile, and her arms were folded up on the edge of his bed with her head resting on them and her jade eyes closed lightly. There was a small frown on her face as sunlight spilled over her sleeping form.

The coffee-haired male couldn't help but smile lightly. She looked like an angel in all honesty. The light gave her that innocent purity that only angels had.

Suddenly he remembered why he was in the hospital. "But apparently angels can't cook to save a life." He mumbled with a small smirk. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed for a moment and her eyelids parted slightly.

Innocent green eyes peered up at him and she yawned. "Neji? Are you feeling better?" She mumbled while rubbing her eyes and didn't wait for an answer before she sniffled. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you! I can't believe you'd put yourself in that kind of danger! You are so prideful that you'd rather die of food poisoning than tell me it sucked?" She had tears in her eyes as she stood up and stared at him.

Neji raised his hands in surrender. "Please don't cry, Sakura! I didn't mean to upset you! Honestly, if I had known it would land me in the hospital I wouldn't have ate it!" Sakura glared at him.

"I just wanted you to be happy." Neji mumbled as he crossed his arms. He looked like a child that just got yelled at for pulling his mother's flowers out of her garden and giving them to her. Sakura had to admit is was too cute and giggled softly. "What?" Neji mock-glared at her in confusion to her giggling.

"I didn't know Hyuuga's pouted." She poked fun as she giggled more. Neji turned his face towards the window, away from her view. "I'm not pouting!" He said a little loudly and Sakura grinned even more as more laughter escaped her lips.

"So Tsukimaru says that you are ready for discharge as soon as you take some medication that they are bringing. Then you're free to go home." Sakura said after she could breath again. Neji looked at her and sighed.

"Alright, thank you." He said as there was a knock at the door. As if summoned by Sakura's words, a nurse scurried in. "Ohayo Hyuuga-sama, Sakura-san." She said with a smile. "I have your medication, Hyuuga-san." She held out a small cup with a pink pill and another small cup with water. Neji nodded and took the medicine before taking the water and drinking it.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Your discharge papers are in the lobby waiting for you to fill out when you're ready." With that she left silently. Sakura turned to him and smiled again.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." She stood up and, with a last glance over her shoulder, exited the room. Neji sat silently for a moment, before slipping out of the bed and pulling off the gown. He looked around and saw a pair of his clothes folded neatly on the nightstand. Sakura probably fetched them for him last night. A small smile faintly painted his lips as he slipped into the clothes.

"You can come back in now." He said out loud, knowing Sakura was on the other side of the door. She opened the door silently and looked up at him. He blinked before following her to the lobby so he could fill out those damned papers.

"You've gotten awfully quiet." He said without looking at her. The elevator dinged and they entered the empty machine. She glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes before looking ahead and sighing.

"I saw Sasuke earlier, before you woke up." She mumbled and Neji raised an eyebrow, not wanting to show the twinge if anger he had at the raven-haired man. The pink haired girl shrugged, before continuing. "He just stopped me on my way back here after getting your clothes and he did was Sasuke does best. He called me annoying and then demanded me to come back to his side." Neji saw her eyes narrow and her fists clench. "He thinks he's so great and that he can just tell me to do something and expect me to do it! I'm not his slave! I'm not that stupid girl I was back when we were…" her voice softened, "a team."

Neji didn't know what to do, she was so angry at him and so hurt and he was just a jerk. He didn't think and wrapped his arms around the small girl as she looked up at him with wide eyes before resting her head on his shoulder and resting her arms around his waist lightly. She breathed in his scent as he comforted her and immediately all thoughts of Sasuke vanished from her mind.

Seconds seemed to last for hours and before they knew it, the elevator was open and people were waiting them to get off. Neji and Sakura released eachother before blushing and continuing there walk to the main lobby.

Neji took the forms and filled them out rather absentmindedly. Handing them back to the receptionist, he turned to Sakura. "Where should we go?" He asked, staring at her with his beautiful violet eyes.

Sakura shrugged. "I could use some freshening up. I have to take a shower and then get some food." Neji nodded and started walking her home.

"Want to get lunch together?" She asked suddenly, not looking at him. Neji felt that small smile return to his lips as he nodded. "Sure."

Sakura looked at him with a smile and nodded. "Okay, how about you give me about 45 minutes to get ready and then meet me…" She put a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"At the bench along the road." Neji said. He knew that she'd understand which one he was talking about. Everyone knew about that bench that Sasuke left her lying on. The jerk. Sakura blinked, confused, but nodded. With that they parted ways.

"NOOOOOO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino's voice rang throughout Sakura's apartment. The blonde had seen Sakura and followed her home, listening to Sakura tell about all that happened.

"Sasuke asked you back?" She said excitedly. There was nothing more exciting to her than a real life romance tale. Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch. "More like demanded." She mumbled as she finished drying her hair.

"STILL! OH A LOVE TRIANGLE!" Ino really enjoyed butting into other people's lives. The blonde held her hands together in front of her with hearts all over her eyes.

"Geeze Ino, you are way to into this relationship." Sakura grinned and threw a shirt at her best friend before putting on a dark red mid-thigh skirt and a black spaghetti strap shirt along with her normal lace-up boot/sandal things.

"Wait!" Ino called as Sakura moved to leave her bedroom. Ino pulled out a glass vial from her leg pouch and spritzed something on Sakura. "Essence of Cherry Blossom!" She smiled. "Makes you smell as beautiful as you look!"

Sakura smiled and patted her friend on the back. "Thanks, Ino." She turned and walked out of the apparment, leaving Ino in it, as she made her way to the bench.

"Honestly is my life that much like one of her damned romance novels?" Sakura asked herself as she waked silently. Seeing Neji come into view as she approached the destination, she smiled and waved.

END OF CHAPTER! Again…sorry for the short chapter and long wait…I've been outta commission for a while so bear with me! ;.;

- Amori


	7. Dates

**Disclaimer: HELLO DEAR READERS! I have made a goal for myself, and I'm sorry my dear readers (btw thanks for the patience!) but that means longer waits for updates…My thing is that now, I update each of my stories one chapter at a time. Meaning I will post this chapter, then another chapter for another story, then another chapter for a different story…get it? Sadly this means slower updates! But I hope that once I get more free time (you'd be surprised how time-consuming turning your life around is!) and more into the rhythm that I will be quicker than ever! ...hopefully…**

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, though, I have been incredibly busy with my new job, college preparation stuff, and high school crap. Life is tough! I've been working on my new story "Of Blood and Cherry Blossoms" and my other stories too, so I haven't been entirely neglecting all my precious readers! **

**Okay so I don't own anyone or anything. THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!**

_**Chapter 6: Dates**_

Neji noticed her before he even looked. The smell of flowers assaulted his nose, though he couldn't say he didn't like that scent. He turned to see her smile and wave as she approached and he felt his lips pull at the sides. He felt it in his chest, the feeling of warmth and passion and…what was the other emotion? Love. He was sure of it. In the short time he'd spent with Sakura, he had fallen in love. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell her. Just not right now. What if she never felt that way for him? Neji shook his head to wipe that from his head. He'd give her until Hiashi died to discover any feelings she might have for him. He would take her on romantic dates until then. He hoped beyond hope that she would feel something. If she didn't…Neji pushed the thoughts from his mind and waved her over. She picked up pace, confusion on her face.

"Hey Neji!" Sakura said with a smile. "What's going on?"

"We're going to eat lunch, remember?" He said calmly and she giggled. "I know. I mean are you feeling okay, still?" The dark haired man blinked, then nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her along as he started walking.

"So where are we going?" Sakura blinked her emerald eyes at the Hyuuga.

"It's a surprise." Neji said quietly. He hoped to anyone or anything that she liked what he planned. He worked hard at it and, given his lack of romantic knowledge, was quite self-conscious about whether or not she'll like it.

"A surprise?" Sakura looked curious but didn't say anything, but quickened her pace to walk along side Neji, instead of being led by him. Neji could feel a faint blush approach his cheeks when she moved her wrist so that she was holding his hand in her own. It felt so soft and nice in his rough and calloused hands. It belied her strength and power, in his opinion, and she could probably fool even the smartest shinobi with those long eyelashes and petite form and soft lips. How he wondered what they felt like. What would her skin feel like as he caressed her cheek and kissed her…WHAT THE HECK WAS HE THINKING?! Neji mentally slapped himself as the blush grew worse. Now was no time to be thinking like that!

"Neji? Are you okay? You look warm…do you have a fever?" Sakura's concerned voice pulled him out of his mental argument and forced his blush down.

"I'm fine, Sakura, don't worry. We're almost there." He changed the subject quickly before anything wrong came out of his mouth.

Sakura nodded but watch him out of the corner of her eyes. They soon arrived at a small park. There was no one else there, and Sakura couldn't understand why. It was simply gorgeous and she gaped in awe at the scene in front of her.

Cherry-blossom trees surrounded them and their petals fell gently all around. The ground was covered in the soft pink with a little bit of green here and there where the grass showed. The sun shined softly on the small pond in the middle and the white water lilies mixed in with the pink and white cherry blossoms that floated on the surface of the water. There was a couple flower bushes that lined the walkway, adding more color to the scene. A small, black blanket lay on the petal-covered ground with a wicker basket in the middle of it.

"Oh my goodness. Neji did you do all of this for me?" Sakura asked, the shock on her face was evident and the pale-eyed man felt a soft smile touch his lips. "This is amazing!"

"I figured, since I made you mad for not being honest about your food, that I would make it up to you." He said and pulled her to the blanket before sitting down. She sat next to him and stared around her in awe. "I saw the park yesterday and thought it was perfect for a nice picnic." He opened the basket and pulled out two bentos, chopsticks, two small glasses, and a jug of sake. "I hope you don't mind, but I cooked the food this time." He said, his smile growing a bit.

"You cook?" Sakura blinked, it seemed his surprises never end. "Of course." He said softly before pouring sake into her small saucer and then his own. "Open the bento."

She opened it and smiled. There was onigiri and tempura and salman maki. All smelled incredible. "I can't believe you made this!" Sakura took a bite of the tempura and moaned. "It's heavenly!"

Neji would have grinned like a madman if he was accustomed to smiling, but his smile was big…for him. Sakura liked his cooking. That's good because he didn't think he would ever be able to eat anything she cooked again. "I'm glad you like it." He said before taking some of his own.

About ten minutes later, Sakura was talking animatedly about everything under the sun. Neji would listen quietly and throw in his own opinion or agree with something every so often, but he was more than glad to hear everything she said.

"I know that it's weird, but I can't help it! I love to do it!" She grinned as she took another bite of salmon. Neji had no idea what she had said before but nodded, the smile still on his face.

"Do you have any weird habits?" She asked suddenly. "Me?" Neji blinked, not really knowing what to say.

"I guess so. I have OCD to a major level. Does that count as weird?" Sakura giggled and shook her head. "No it doesn't. Weird like no one else does it."

"Oh…hmmm…" Neji looked thoughtful as he reflected on strange habits of his own. "I like to stick my tempura in icecream if I have it." He said awkwardly. Sakura laughed. "That's weird, but I've done worse."

She went back to talking about how Ino and her used to get in contests when they were younger to see who could eat the most pocky in one sitting or who could hold their breath the longest underwater. She bragged that she always beat Ino in the underwater contests.

After an hour, they had finished all the food and had drank most of the sake, but were still in conversation about anything and everything. After a while longer the sun was setting slowly and they were still sitting on the blanket, talking.

Sakura saw the sun was setting and blinked. "Wow I had no idea that we'd been here so long!" Neji looked at the sunset and realized, as well, that he had lost track of time. He was supposed to have met Lee and TenTen for some training an hour ago, but he would much rather be here, with Sakura.

"Want to stay and watch the sunset with me?" He asked, surprising himself as well as the pinkette next to him. Sakura looked at him with a smile. "Sure." She laid on her back and then rolled over to her stomach, facing the sunset and Neji did the same.

Sakura giggled at him as he propped his head up on his arms. "What?" He asked looking at her giggle. "That was just something I'd never pictured you doing. It seemed uncharacteristic of you."

Neji blinked but smiled. "There are many things I do that would seem uncharacteristic even to Lee and TenTen. You'd be surprised." Sakura smiled and they laid there, watching the sunset between the hills in a comfortable silence.

"This is nice." Sakura's voice floated over to the dark haired man softly. He smiled and that warm feeling overtook his body again. _'You have no idea just how nice'_ he though to himself.

"I like hanging out with you, Neji. You are really different when you aren't around anyone." He made a 'hmm' sound and rolled over on his side, facing her, and propped himself up on his elbow. "Am I really?" She mimicked his actions, but faced him. "You are."

"How so?" He smirked.

"Well, around other people, you are very quiet. You rarely say anything. I've noticed you pretty much keep everything to yourself and you don't act out."

"Act out?" Sakura sighed with a smile and though of how to rephrase that.

"You don't do anything weird or wacky or just different. You're so stoic!" She giggled as he made a goofy face, crossing his eyes, and sticking his tongue out at her as she spoke. He laughed with her, and it felt nice to laugh.

"Yes, that! You don't laugh in public! You should. I like your laugh." She smiled and turned on her back. The stars were out now. Neji was glad she didn't notice the slow blush that crept up his face at that statement.

"Sakura?" He asked, now on his back, arms behind his head.

"Hmm?" She didn't look at him, but rather stared at the sky with a smile.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He felt weird saying those words. And felt himself slightly afraid of her answer.

"Wouldn't you consider this a date?" She asked, the smile still on her face.

"I mean another one." Neji felt a smile reform on his own lips.

"Sure. I'd like that." Her voice floated to him and he felt that warm feeling that he had whenever he was with her double.

"Me too." Neji didn't know how long they laid there, looking at the stars, but they both slowly drifted to sleep…

**AWWWWW! That was soooo fluffy! –wipes tear from eyes- I liked writing that! I'm sorry it's so short, guys, but I promise that the next one will be longer! Pinky Swear! I tried to make a sort of filler but not filler. I threw in the feelings of Neji so that it would tie in the rest of the chapter. But yay! He admitted he was in love! To himself anyway…but that's a start! I nearly laughed out loud as I typed him making the face because I pictured it, but then I would have all the other classmates look at me weird…that wouldn't have been nice….I'm in English btw…OKAY WELL ENOUGH RAMBLING! REVIEW PLEASE! If you do I might update faster…-wink-**

**-Amori**


	8. Crush the crush!

Disclaimer: I don't own nutin but I wish I did.

Please, dear readers, please don't request things for me to add to my story. I know I sound mean right now but understand, I have the plot in my head all the way though, so when you leave reviews saying "this should happen" or "please put more of this in" it kinda is a pet peeve of mine. I'm sorry and I love you all, but if you want to run the story, do it on your own? I'm so sorry to sound angry, I'm not, it's just I get so many reviews for my stories with people (for the sake of not having a better term) running my story.

YAY FLUFF! Okay, alright. I'ma get straight to the story today.

**Chapter 7: Crush the crush**

Neji woke to a loud string of colorful words from beside him. He felt his lips twitch in amusement as he looked at the girl freaking out across from him.

Sakura stood by the bed, shocked. She had woken beside Neji in his room. How'd she get here? Did they _sleep_ together? Sakura was positively freaked out.

"Calm down, Sakura." Neji mumbled, looking up at her from the pillow he had buried his face in. Sakura looked over at the disheaveled man. "Calm down!? I WOKE UP IN YOUR BED!" She screeched and Neji covered his ears with the pillow.

"I hate it when girls scream." He mumbled, rolling over so his back faced her. "We didn't sleep together, you weren't drunk, and calm down. We both fell asleep last night in the park. I woke up a little later and carried you here seeing how my house was closer. We slept in the same bed, that's it."

Sakura blinked. He really wasn't a morning person. She felt a smile form and she rubbed her hair. "Oh. I'm sorry." She mumbled, blushing. He was telling the truth, she could tell.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm still tired." He said, voice muffled by the pillow, and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Sakura looked over at him, he looked peaceful, even if she could only see his back and part of his face. She wouldn't admit it, but last night was the most peaceful sleep she'd had in a long, long time, and she would love to sleep that nicely again.

Sakura sat in his bed, Neji was sleeping with his back to her, and she found herself smiling as she watched him sleep. He was like a child when he slept, sometimes mumbling something incoherent.

They stayed like that for a while, Sakura leaning against the headboard while sitting crosslegged, watching him. She didn't know how long they stayed, but she heard his breathing shift and knew he was waking up. As if to prove her true, Neji shifted slightly and opened his opaque eyes.

"Morning sunshine." She giggled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes while yawning his good mornings. "I never knew you weren't a morning person."

"There's a lot that nobody knows about me." He mumbled, looking at her. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded and he returned the nod.

Sakura stretched and looked around his room. It was very neatly done and tasteful. The floors were wooden, and the walls were a pale silver-ish color. There were few things occupying the room, just a desk, a chair, a lamp on the desk, and a neat rug in the middle of the floor. "You've got a nice pad." She said as Neji looked up. "Thanks."

Sakura took his sight in as he got up to start the day. His long coffee hair was mussed and let out of it's usual ponytail and his clothes were wrinkled in random places. His cheeks held a slight pink tint, especially on the side he was sleeping on (a slight pattern of wrinkled cloth was imprinted on his face from the pillow and Sakura couldn't help but giggle again).

He looked over to her. "What's so funny?" Sakura couldn't help the large smile that came across her face and resisted the urge to laugh. "The pillow left an imprint on your right cheek." Neji blinked and sighed, a slight smile on his face. "How embarrassing." He said as he rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand.

Sakura blinked and she realized something. "Oh my god Neji! What if your family saw you carrying me to your room? What if they see me leaving it? Oh my god!" Her face was bright red as she buried her face in her palms and Neji felt himself laugh.

"Calm down Sakura. No one was awake or around when I brought you in here, and nobody saw you. I'm a ninja, after all." Sakura nodded, the second part of her freaking out was not solved yet. "As for when you leave, we didn't do anything, and so who cares if anyone sees you leave?"

"I care, Neji! I don't want your family thinking I'm a slut!" She groaned and Neji laughed even more. "I can promise you that no one here would think that. After all, we're dating. It only seems natural around here for you to stay the night once or twice."

Sakura's face got even redder, her voice held some irritation. "Well we didn't do anything and they shouldn't think that we did."

"Why's it such a big deal to you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he took his shirt off to change. Sakura looked up in time to see this and instantly blushed 45 different shades of red, earning a smirk from Neji as he caught her wide eyes scanning over his figure.

"Um…well…I-um…" She stammered, losing her train of thought at the rather distracting sight in front of her. Neji took the opportunity to tease her and he stepped forward towards the bed, shirt still off, and leaned over to where his face was mere centimeters apart from her own and in a husky, flirtatious voice cut her off.

"You know, I could get used to waking up to your face in my bed, Sakura." He emphasized her name sexily and could hardly stop himself from bursting out laughing as she turned even redder than possible. "What is it, Sakura? Cat got your tongue?" She stayed silent, but shook her head quickly. "Want me to get it?" He smirked and moved so that his lips were nearly touching hers, their breath mingling.

Neji found himself flying backwards as Sakura shoved him strongly away. "EEP! NO NO NO!" She had cried out when she forced him back. Neji picked himself off the floor, laughing.

"Calm down, Sakura, I was just messing with your head." He brushed his arm off and grabbed a shirt, putting it on. Sakura's eyes were wide, and her ketchup-red face looked upset. "YOU ARE SO AWFUL!" She cried out, angry.

"Sakura, if you want no one to know you're here, then I suggest you stop shouting." Neji smirked at the rosette that was still in his bed. She nodded and crawled out. "I need to get going. I was supposed to meet Ino for breakfast and she'll kill me if I'm late."

Neji nodded, too, and led her to the front door of the Hyuuga Compoud. He stood, leaning against the door as she turned around towards him on the porch. "Thanks for an awesome date, and for taking care of me last night…" She mumbled, blushing and looking down. The brown-haired man smiled. "Don't worry about it, oh and don't forget our date tonight." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before jogging off toward the town. "Don't worry, I wont!" She called over her shoulder. Neji felt himself smile broadly as his fingers touched where her lips had just been before heading back inside.

…**OMG SCENE CHANGE…**

Safe to say he was livid. How had it come to be like this? Was he so foolish to think that since he had returned, and since he'd paid for his crimes, that things would be like they were before?

Sasuke's hold on the glass in his hand tightened. Was he wrong to want things the same? To have that pink-haired girl chasing after him, proclaiming her never-ending love for him, was it really that bad to wish for that?

He hated what he had seen. Sasuke was sure he'd never been that angry before. And why not? He had just seen Sakura, HIS Sakura, leaving the Hyuuga household in the early hours of the morning, in the same clothes she had been wearing the day before, kissing him on the cheek and thanking him for a nice night? How on earth could he not be mad?

The glass in his hand shattered, the scotch inside spilling all over his hand. "DAMNIT! Sakura how could you do this to me?" He growled out between gritted teeth. "I swear that I will get you back. By the end of the year, you will be chasing me again. Just like you did when we were genin. I will do everything in my power to crush this…crush you have on that Hyuuga!" With that last bit of resolve, Sasuke slapped some bills on the counter and left the bar, as well as the scared-to-death bartender, in search of a certain person that he knew would help him…

_**OMG! Cliffhanger! I know, short chapter, but you guys should be used to them from me. Sorry lol. Okay so I finally finished this chapter, and yea, kind of a filler with a cliffie but you know what? I DON'T CARE! HA! Sorry I'm hungry and get evil when I'm hungry. Also, I'm in class -,- rawr…**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**-Amori**_


	9. Challenge!

_OMG!!!!!!_

Yes I am back!!!!! Miracles do happen!!!!!

Sorry for the extraordinarily long hiatus but I've been so busy with work and losing my muse. I quit my job, so that should help my updating deficiency.

Don't hold your breath though. LOL

I don't own naruto and co in any way, shape, or form except plush.

**Chapter 8: Challenge**

It was all Sasuke could do not to kill the Hyuuga in his sleep. There was no excuse for his actions. How dare he defile his Sakura! He would wait patently, though, because he wanted his Sakura back and he'd humiliate Neji in the process.

Sakura told Ino everything and it was a sure thing that the blonde freaked out.

"Oh My God!!!! You stayed the night with him!!!!????? SCANDELOUS!!!!" She screeched loudly, causing Sakura to flinch. "I can't believe it! I just know you two are going to get married!"

It was Sakura's turn to blush and screech back. "CALM DOWN! It's still WAY too soon to be thinking about that! Anyway, we have another date tonight…"

Ino twirled around. "Dates every night, girl you have him around your finger!" A pillow attacked her face as Sakura tried to shut the hyper girl up.

"What about you and Shikamaru? How's your relationship going?" Ino looked down solemnly with a sigh. "He still doesn't know yet."

"Seriously? But you've liked him since we were genin! How could you go this long without telling him that?" Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, as Ino looked out the window.

"Well he's always with that Temari girl. I mean, honestly she's with him ever second she's in Konoha." Sakura tossed the pillow back at her again. "HELLO! IT'S HIS JOB TO WALK HER AROUND EVERYWHERE! But if I were you I'd so tell him soon! I think Temari might have a thing for him and if you don't get to him first, who knows what'll happen!"

Ino's eyes widened slightly and she scoffed. "What would he see in her anyway!? She's bossy, loud, annoying, and tomboyish!" Sakura laughed.

"You're three of those four things!"

"Shut up forehead"

"Pig!"

"Dweeb!"

"Flowerchild!"

"ARDVARK!"

"Now that's just stupid."

"You are!"

After three hours of name-calling and pillow tossing, the two kunoichi parted ways on Sakura's front step.

Sakura flattened out her dark red skirt and dusted off her white décolleté shirt before marching bravely to her boyfriend's house. She was barely within sight of the large compound before she stopped and pondered her dilemma.

She was Neji's pretend girlfriend, just until he succeeded his uncle as head of the clan, and then what? Would he cast her aside vicariously or keep her with him? Stupid question! Of course he'd leave her! That was the deal.

But wait. Sakura felt her heart flutter softly. What if she didn't want to leave him? What if, when she just thought she'd humor him, she had fallen for the white-eyed man? But just look at him, is it so easy not to fall for him?

Those muscular arms, long brown hair that you just want to run your fingers through, piercing eyes that, when they looked at you, you felt they could see your soul. That funny habit he has of cocking one eyebrow up when he catches you staring – WAIT WHAT?!

Sakura slapped herself out of the trance she'd been in to see Neji standing in front of her with a confused look on his face. "Sakura are you okay?"

"Oh just fine! Sorry I was daydreaming for a minute!" She turned so red that Neji thought she'd explode soon. With that Sakura turned on her heel and started off down the path. "You weren't waiting long for me, were you?"

"No." In all honesty, Neji had waited for her at his doorstep for about thirty minutes before he decided to see what was the hold up. He had found her about fourteen yards from his front gate, just staring into space. He at first thought she had been caught in a genjustu, but knew that Sakura was better than that.

"Where are we going?" Neji shrugged, eyes forward. "I was thinking the circus. It's in Konoha, you know." Sakura's eyes widened brightly and a smile broke out on her face.

"Oh really!? YAY!" She cheered and grabbed his hand, pulling. "Let's hurry then!" Neji blushed as Sakura pulled him along happily. "Th-there's no hurry."

When they arrived, Neji found himself having more fun that he had originally thought. Cotton candy was delicious when shared with a certain cotton-candy-haired girl. She laughed and oohed and ahhed at all the sights and Neji even found himself a little impressed by the acrobatics and stunts. For civilians they were impressive.

As they were exiting, Sakura wrapped her arms around his and sighed happily. "That was so fun!" She smiled up at him and rest her head on his shoulder. Neji smiled and nodded, liking the closeness. Suddenly a green blur flew past and knocked Neji off of his feet and to the ground.

"Neji!" Sakura looked surprised and Neji looked annoyed. There, in front of him, stood a fiery Rock Lee. "Neji how dare you make a move on my precious lotus from heaven!"

With a flash of speed, Neji was on his feet again, and Sakura had been hefted up into his arms. While it looked like he was protecting her from a flamboyant Lee, he was more concerned with the fact that Lee wouldn't dare try and hit him with Sakura in his arms.

"Calm down, Lee. Sakura's my girlfriend. I'm sorry, but you know she was never into you like that." He said with a mildly annoyed tone. Lee struck one of his signature poses.

"Yes but I do not give up so easily. You know that it was my goal for her to someday see me as cool and perfect for her. If you have her, then my goal is threatened. You are one of my closest friends, so I do not wish to fight you over her, however if I must, then that is what I shall do!"

"Ummm repeat that, please, in English?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I challenge you to a duel for Sakura's heart!" Lee said with gusto. Neji groaned and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Lee, you're very sweet, but I will never love you." She said forcefully, but Lee shook his head. "Sakura, you've been blinded by Neji's coolness. A duel for the heart will open your eyes!"

"But Lee…" Sakura started, only to be interrupted.

Neji sat Sakura down, and with a sigh looked up, byakugan activated. "If it means kicking his ass AND finishing our date, I think it's perfect." He smirked and turned to Lee in a fighting position.

**END OF CHAPTER!!!!! I know I suck but lol! Fight scene next chappie? OMG! LOL ttyl**

**-Amori**


	10. Wedding Proposition

I don't own Naruto and Co

I don't own Naruto and Co.

I can't believe how many of you guessed it! Congradulations to those that recalled that Lee was dating Tenten in the first chapter! (Honestly, even I forgot that).

**Diff Miss Chapter 9: Wedding Proposition**

"LEE!" Sakura stepped in front of Neji, her fists clenched and her whole body shacking with rage. Before the bushy eye-browed boy could react, Sakura's open palm connected with his cheek, sending him flying to the side from the sheer force.

"Sakura…?" Lee's voice came in a quiver. "How DARE you, Lee! What happened to Tenten?! You're supposed to be loyal to your girlfriend!" She marched forward until she was standing over the green clad man.

"Sakura, what's going on?" He asked, slightly afraid. "Did I hurt Tenten?' The pink-haired girl blinked and stared down at Lee in surprise and curiosity.

"You were challenging Neji to a duel for me…again." She said. The man looked up, his eyes clouded over a moment. "I- I don't recall that."

Sakura and Neji looked at eachother before looking back to Lee, who was pulling himself off of the ground. Neji came up beside Sakura and settled a hand on her shoulder. Lee, once standing up, looked between the two.

"I apologize. I have no idea what happened, but I must go to Tenten! She's probably waiting for me!" And with that he sped off down the street.

"Neji, what was that all about?" Sakura looked up to the brown-haired man and Neji shrugged. "It seems like a mind-control jutsu."

Sakura blinked. "No way. Ino is the only one able to do that besides her father! We both know she wouldn't." Neji shrugged again.

"Let's just call it a night, okay? I'll walk you home." Sakura nodded reluctantly and followed the Hyuuga towards her house.

When Sakura was safely on her doorstep, Neji looked around quietly. "Be careful. I know you have been over-working yourself at the Hospital and on missions."

"Thanks. I'm fine though." She said, looking off to the side. "I had fun tonight, Neji. Thank you." Neji looked at her and smiled. "Me too."

They stood together for a long while, neither wanting to leave. It was then that Neji decided on what he wanted to do. Turning towards the pinkette, he leaned forward, their lips were less than centimeters apart.

Sakura blushed. "N-Neji…?" She whispered as he leaned closer. Neji could feel her breath against his lips and went to capture hers with his own.

Just before their lips touched, Sakura's door opened and the pink-haired girl was yanked inside by a blonde and purple blur, the door slamming in Neji's face. Neji, surprised by the sudden turn of events was unable to regain his balance again as he fell, face-first against the hard wood door.

The Hyuuga blinked but rightened up before growling and disappearing off towards his home. Inside Sakura's home, she was bombarded with questions by a hyper Ino.

"SPILL ALL THE DEETS." She commanded. Sakura, who was bright red and slightly angry snapped at her best friend. "HE WAS ABOUT TO KISS ME INO-PIG!" She shouted before slumping in her couch and pouting child-like.

Ino paused and then squealed. "Oh my god! I'm sorry but wow!" She did a twirl before plopping down on the sofa next to Sakura. "Sakura and Neji are in L-O-V-E!"

Sakura looked up at her. "Am not!" She was blushing all sorts of red. This was just an act. He was just using her until his uncle died. As cruel as that sounded, Sakura kept reminding herself that.

"Hey Ino, I'm sorry to sound rude but I think I want to be alone for a while…so I can think things through." Sakura said quietly. Ino blinked and instead of arguing nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Ja ne!" She waved and left quietly.

Sakura was grateful for Ino's lack of argument and sighed, putting her head in her hands. "What am I thinking!?"

She couldn't deny the feelings were there, festering inside her heart, getting stronger by the minute. The act Neji put on was strong, convincing. Even she was fooled some times, but then she reminded herself that it was an act.

Neji probably didn't feel anything towards her. All she was to him was a way to get what he wanted and please his uncle. Sakura felt like an idiot.

"Oi Sakura-chan, why do you look so down?" Naruto asked as he headed towards her kitchen, intent on making some instant ramen.

"It's nothing Naruto…." For a second Sakura paused and then jumped up, hitting the blonde on his head and shouting. "HEY YOU DON'T JUST WALK INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE AND HELP YOURSELF TO RAMEN!"

"But Sakura-chan! We're like family!" Naruto cried as Sakura proceeded to wail on him.

Neji sat in his room, on top of his bed with his cheeks still burning red. He felt like an idiot. There was a soft knock at his door and Neji sighed. "Come in Hinata-sama." He called.

The door opened to reveal the blue haired beauty as she stepped daintily into his room. "Neji-nii-sama? Is everything alright?" She asked quietly. He looked at her and groaned before flopping back on his bed and staring up at the celine. "No."

Hinata walked over and sat down beside him, softly. "What's wrong?"

Neji paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell her. "I…I am in love with Sakura."

The violet-eyed girl nodded, understanding where her cousin was coming from. "But I don't know if she takes our 'relationship' as seriously as I do. If she feels something for me back." He mumbled, hating asking for advice.

"I see." Came her quiet reply. "I think that Sakura-chan is the only one that can really help you with your problem." Neji nodded. Of course Hinata would know this stuff.

The bed shifted and rose as she stood up. "Father wishes to speak with you, soon."

Neji nodded again before standing up himself. "Alright."

The thick oak doors stood menacingly in front of Neji as he waited for Hinata to call him in. Hiashi's cold gravely voice could be barely heard through the door. Suddenly the door opened and the ever meek Hinata stuck her head out. "You may come in now." She said.

Neji entered and sat by his uncle's side, quietly waiting to be spoken to. Hiashi turned his head to the side from the futon he laid and looked at his nephew gently.

"Neji…I am recovering slightly." The old man said calmly. Neji's eyes widened and he smiled. "That's wonderful, Uncle." He said patiently, knowing that isn't what he wanted to talk with him about.

"Yes. But I have decided that should I recover, I am too old to be the head of the Hyuuga clan any longer. Therefore, I have decided to pass my title onto you, Neji, in one month."

Neji felt his heart skip a beat. "Really? Are you so sure, Uncle?" He asked, hesitantly. Hiashi nodded.

"There is but one condition." Neji leaned forward, listening intently. "You have to get married."

_**I know I'm so evil! Mwahahahaa well that's Chapter 9 of A Different Kind Of Mission! Just so you all know, I call it Diff Miss, so yea. **_

_**Neji has to get married!? HIASHI YOU SLY DEVIL! Lol What will Neji do!? What will SAKURA do!? **_

_**SHOCK!! **_

_**Guess you'll just have to find out later! :P**_

_**OH! What will become of Lee? Mwahaha you'll see…**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**-Amori**_


	11. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I AM BACK

**Disclaimer: I AM BACK! Sorry for such neglect, readers, but I am working 5 hour shifts at Walmart (hahaha feel free to yell at me for working at that place) ON TOP of school and trying to keep contact with a potential boyfriend. But here I am, updating as well as I can. Forgive me! I don't own Naruto or Sakura/Naruto hints would NEVER be given :P**

_**Previously: **_

"_Yes. But I have decided that should I recover, I am too old to be the head of the Hyuuga clan any longer. Therefore, I have decided to pass my title onto you, Neji, in one month."_

_Neji felt his heart skip a beat. "Really? Are you so sure, Uncle?" He asked, hesitantly. Hiashi nodded._

"_There is but one condition." Neji leaned forward, listening intently. "You have to get married."_

**Chapter 10: Breaking Point**

"Married! MARRIED! I'm too young to get married! This is insane! Outrageous! Why does Hiashi insist on tormenting me even on his deathbed?!" Neji was pacing in his room, a calm Hinata sat on the bed, watching her cousin's uncharacteristic panic.

"Neji-nii-sama…" She spoke softly, violet eyes laced with worry. "Perhaps you should talk to Sakura-chan. If you tell her how you feel, and show her that you love her, maybe she'll tell you the same? Maybe she loves you back?"

Neji sighed and ran a hand through his long brown hair, lacking it's normal ponytail and slightly disheveled from Neji attempting to pull it out in stress. "I can't…." He grumbled and sighed, turning his head away from her. "What if she doesn't?"

Hinata crossed the room silently and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Would she agree to court you if she didn't have some feelings?" She smiled softly and Neji looked down at her.

"Alright…I'll talk to her." He gave in. What hell have I gotten myself into? He asked himself.

Sakura wrapped the pale violet towel around her waist tightly and combed her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror and hummed lightly as she towel-dried the pink locks and ran a comb through them once more. Her skin was lightly pink from the heat of the shower and the water beaded on her skin.

There was a sharp knock at her door, hurried. Whoever was there, Sakura thought, really needed to talk to her. She raced over to the door, holding her towel tightly as not to drop it, all the while wondering if Akatsuki had breeched the gate or if someone close to her had died. In the life of a shinobi, that's always a possibility.

When Sakura swung the door open, she was surprised to see Neji standing there, frowning. "Neji? What's wrong?" She asked, eyebrows creased in worry.

Neji's eyes flashed over Sakura's moist, towel-clad body and his cheeks instantly flushed. "We need to talk." He mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura turned and retreated into her home, waiting for Neji to follow. "Thanks," he said closing the door behind him. "Um, could you please, PLEASE, put some clothes on?" He asked, face redder than a tomato.

"Oh right!" Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that she was still only in a towel. "Be right back!" She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Neji sat down on the couch while taking a deep breath. "This is nerve-racking."

Sakura emerged, blushing still, wearing a mid-thigh length denim skirt and a red spaghetti-strap tank top that was just short enough to show about a half-inch band of her stomach. "So what's up?" she said, smiling as she crossed the living room to sit next to him.

"I…found out my uncle is recovering slightly." He sighed, looking down solemnly. Sakura's eyes widened and sparkled. "That's great isn't it?" She then paused. "But then do you still get to be the head of your family?"

Neji nodded. "I do, but Hiashi-sama gave me an ultimatum." Sakura blinked lightly. "What is it?"

He looked down, not meeting her eyes. "First, I have a question for you." She nodded, confused. "Why did you accept my request of pretending to court me? What was it you wanted from me in the end?"

Sakura looked taken-aback but looked down. "I…I don't really know. Something inside told me to accept it and I figured I'd know in the end what I wanted in return."

Neji nodded, understanding. "And…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd been doing that a lot lately and wondered if he was going to go bald from it eventually. "Over time…have you developed any real feelings for me?" Neji looked at her, terrified of her answer, but trying not to show it. He didn't want to hear it, but there was a part of him dying to know.

Sakura met his gaze and then dropped it quickly, blushing. "N-Neji this is all so random."

He sighed. "I take that as a no." He mumbled, standing up. Sakura's hand was fast, like a shinobi's should be, as it wrapped itself around his wrist. He looked down at her, but she still didn't meet his gaze. "Neji…" She whispered, face low and turned away, he couldn't see anything but her ear and a small bit of her cheek.

"I've fallen in love with you." Her voice was cracking slightly and Neji smelt salt. She was crying, but Neji's heart did a leap with joy. Sakura's hand slid from his wrist and fell limply down onto the sofa beside her. Neji smiled and gently picked up her wrist and pulled her off the couch and into his arms. He held her tightly in a loving embrace, his face nestled into the nape of her neck, inhaling the sweet aroma she carried around with her.

"I'm so relieved to hear that." He said, chuckling. Sakura's shock plastered face suddenly broke into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his frame and buried her face into his neck, crying even more.

"Sakura, I love you so much. This was always so much more than just a way to get what I wanted. I don't know what I'd do without you…" He whispered to her, holding her tightly. "Please..."

Sakura's breath was caught in her throat as Neji held her chin and brought his face down close to hers. After a moment of hesitation, Sakura closed her eyes and Neji captured her lips with his own.

It was as if the world around them had melted away. Neji pulled apart and stared into her eyes. "I love you…" he whispered and Sakura bit her lip and smiled.

"I love you too."

- - - - - - - **omg scene change **- - - - - - -

"Hiashi-sama I've made my decision." Neji said from his bowed position on the floor by Hiashi's bed. Hinata stood by the door, smiling and giddy for her cousin.

"And that would be what, Neji?" The man in the futon asked curiously, pale eyes locking with his nephew's.

"I will not be getting married quite yet." Neji waited for the scowl and the scolding to come but it never did.

"Oh? What of the Haruno girl? Did she reject your proposal?" He asked calmly, a small smile forming.

"No, Hiashi-sama. I have not proposed yet. I believe it is too soon and that she and I are too young to be rushing into marriage. I love her, Hiashi, and I want to be ready when the time comes. I don't think she and I are ready to get married and I will not force her into it when she needs more time. Only a month have we been officially a couple. I believe we will wait a few more months before I propose." Neji explained calmly. Hiashi nodded.

"I am glad Neji. You've made your first important decision as head of the Hyuuga clan." The older man said, smiling.

Neji blinked and looked at his uncle in shock. "What?"

"Neji, first I wanted you to know love. That was your first test. If you could fall in love with someone worthy of it. The second test was to see if you would rush into marriage without being ready just for the sake of being the Hyuuga clan leader. You chose right, my nephew. I am proud to leave you in charge."

Neji blinked a few times while he registered his uncle's insanely manipulative plot and the fact that he just became the Head. After he processed it all he jumped to his feet, bowing deeply. "Thank you Hiashi-sama! I won't let you down I promise!"

Hinata clapped and hugged the surprised and excited Hyuuga, who picked her up and swung her around. "I need to see Sakura! Thank you!" He said again, setting Hinata down and running off out the double doors.

"Heh, he will be a fine leader. I believe he will fix all the wrongs in the Hyuuga clan that I had created." Hiashi said, standing up and laying a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Yes but did you really need to pretend like you were dying, Father?" Hinata asked, looking up at the old man.

"No, but I do enjoy messing with peoples' heads." He laughed.

….

………

"SAKURA!" The pink-haired girl turned just in time to be picked up and sung around. In shock Sakura sent the assailent flying with a swift kick to their sides. After the dust settled, Sakura saw a barely-concious Neji lying in a pile of debris that was once a vegetable cart.

"NEJI! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay?" She said, rushing over and immediately healing his now ribs. "What had you so excited you had to jump me?" She asked after the brunette wasn't moaning in agony.

"I did it…Hiashi-sama made me the Head of the Hyuuga clan!" Sakura clapped and had a smile on her face of sheer delight. "REALLY? That's wonderful Neji!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"I'm so proud!" She said, grinning. "Sakura you're wonderful…" Neji smiled and kissed her again. Alls well that ends well…

FOR NOW.

_Okay so after a long break, I'm back. I am working all the time though as a minion of satan…er walmart cashier and it takes a lot of time, plus I'm in my senior year of High school and well…that's hell. But I'm back and here's a new chapter! :D _

_Hope you all like! It's not over…so don't think I haven't forgotten Sasuke's crazy ass or Lee's psycho melt-down. Mwahahaaa._

_Review please! Reviews quicker updates _

_-Amori_


End file.
